


Memory

by MaCcallausse_Macy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaCcallausse_Macy/pseuds/MaCcallausse_Macy
Summary: Temari reflecting on her life, her past, her present and her way to the futur.Letting go of the memory of an absent father and moving forward with her own family.





	Memory

Stormy nights usually fascinated Temari. The way the wind would blow everything in it's path, not caring about the obstacles it faces. But on this particular night, all she saw from that wind was harshness and chaos.  
Her brain was left wondering, looking at the rain pouring down, dwelling on unanswered questions.  
Her heart ache as she tried to reason herself, it was all in the past. Her life as a mother had just started, she was opening a new chapter that had nothing to do with her past. Thoses thoughts shouldn't matter and it wasn't like she would find her answers when the only person that could give them to her was dead.  
He had been there for a part of her life that seemed so far now, and yet he somehow left a hole in her heart. How could someone that wasn't even there for her have such an impact on her life?  
But no girl could ever forget her father, even an absent one.

She was starting to get mad at herself, she shouldn't let him affect her this way, his opinions should matter little to her, and yet she seeked them.   
Wondering if he'd approuve of her path in life, of her skills, her loyalties and her family.  
She knew she was an exceptional wind user, even if it was never good enough for him.   
She had never been enough, and she was sure that he would've had her husband's head on a spike for having tainted the royal bloodline, he'd disaprouve of her son that looked so much like his father yet bore her eyes. Even if he seemed to hold a fire within him that could only be hers.

She should know better, it was no use dwelling on it. And yet, she seeked his approuval beyond the grave, an approuval she had been denied while he was alive. An approuval she didn't even get when he was revived and walking the same battleground as him.   
Sure she had been thrilled for her little brother's closure, but she couldn't help feeling bitter. She had not even been enough to even be acknowledged.  
Anger builded up once again within her. She tried to take a breath but felt like she was drowning, why did she had to think about all this. She had built a life for herself, she was proud of what she had accomplished and of the loving family she had.   
As she fought the tears threatening to come out, she heard someone approching her from behind, she didn't need to turn around to know who that was.

“And here I thought I was the crybaby in our relationship?” 

Shikamaru had put his arm around his wife, she could decipher the concern in his teasing.

“It's just the wind that's too strong for my eyes, I guess it's old age or something” Even she knew that was one of her worst attempt at lying to him. To be fair, she never was good at lying to him.

In his arms, she felt her anger drift away, his warmth and humming bringing her comfort. It was a if it was just the two of them in the world.

In the past she'd have called herself weak, soft. To let her guard down in such way with anyone was unthinkable. She was a ninja of the Sand, she was always ready on her feet, she never ever let herself defensless.  
And yet at this very moment she couldn't be bothered, she felt like nothing could ever hurt her. As if Shikamaru's arms were somehow invincible. How had that man took hold of her heart in such way, she trusted him with her life, with her present and with her futur.   
How had he been able to creep on her this way, she who never trusted man, who's only image of a man she had in her life was a back turned associated with a cold atmosphere despite the heat of Suna.

It didn't happen in the blink of an eye, it wasn't love at first sight. Their story took years in the making, bickering, long hours of work, teasing and a lot of testing each other's limits.  
She had been like one of his deers, had to be cautious when approaching, not letting it know how as scared as her you were. Any slips and you'd risk her running away or her stabbing you with one of her antlers.

Yet without her knowleged he had come and domesticated her, it wasn't even against her will, she felt quite comfortable with her life. He had showed her how else her life could be lived.  
In return she had let her walls down, let him see the woman behind it.  
While in the past she had never been enough, this time around life gave her another chance.  
For him she is enough, she is worth paying attention to and she is worth caring for.  
She didn't even know how much she had longed for all this until he gave it to her. They build a family together, their partnership being a driving force in their lives, with the addition of Shikadai, whom they'd do anything to protect and love. No matter how soft she might appear she refused for her son to fell like she did. 

Temari had made a promess on the day of his birth, to show him how beautiful life can be, how much he is wanted, how more then enough he is and how he can accomplish anything. She will always stand by his side no matter his choices, and she knew Shikamaru would too.  
As if sensing his mother's thoughts a small cry could be heard from deeper within the house. It broke their bubble, but neither of them cared, anything for the new bundle of joy.   
Without a word, with just their eyes meeting, Shikamaru knew that the thoughts that were eating away his wife had settled, and that if need be she'll talk about it with him. In the meantime he'll wait for her to open up, like she always ends up doing.  
They both shared a smile, hand in hand they got out of the room in the direction of their son.  
The storm outside was as strong as before, and yet it seemed like the wind wasn't as loud as before, the raindrops dancing in the sky, it was a beautiful sight. Sometime the calm isn't before the storm but right in the middle of it, where it hold it's beauty.


End file.
